Just another adventure
by Louc S. Swarm
Summary: Rogue is being taken to the mall by Kitty and Kurt and they stubble upon something just a little out of the ordinary.


My first fic, be kind and review, or flame the hell out of me. Follow your hearts desire I say. So if you heart tells you to burn this author with relentless flames, then let it be.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Nuff said.  
BRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!  
  
"Thank GOD this day is over.",the young student thought as she gathered her books and prepared to leave. As she fled the classroom she could still hear the teacher trying to remind his students of their homework due on Monday, but as anyone could guess his words were falling on deaf ears. The student continued on to her destination, ignoring the stares and occasional comment made towards her appearance. She was used to this, she got it every day and she didn't expect it to stop anytime soon. She made it to her locker and went on to place her books inside, except, of course, the one she needed for the assignment.   
  
"Well, looks like another fun filled weekend for me." She thought as she waited for the other students to start clearing out of the school before she went that way as well. She hated having to fight her way through the crowds, she found it stupid and pointless. Oh, and dangerous, she can't forget dangerous. She can't forget about all the times she's been told to be careful not to hurt the normal people. So she waits till its safe to leave with out being a danger to anyone.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I should just say screw it and let go. Just start walking around giving everybody a big old hug, or a sloppy kiss right on the lips. God knows they'd lock me up and claim me mentally insane." She had to stifle a groan, so not to draw any undue attention to herself. The thought of giving in hadn't been a new one to her. And recently the thought had stayed with her longer every time she thought about it. No one could know the pain. The torture she has to deal with day in and day out. That will most likely stay with her for the rest of her life, and then consume her whole. She had to blink back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "Now is not the time to dwell in misery," She thought to herself as she sank back into the lockers, watching the other students pass by moving on with there ordinary lives. "Its Friday, and I've got an entire weekend to sulk in, so I best be on my way before you know who can catch up with m . . . HEY ROGUE!   
  
The scream broke her train of thought. She lifts her hand over her face and gives out a groan. "Too late." ,she says out loud as the young Miss Kitty Pryde approaches the sulking Goth. "THERE you are, I've been looking all over for you. Hey, I've got a question for you. See, I want to go to the mall cause theirs this sale going on, and its like today and today only, and Kurt said he'd go with me but I have to get someone else to go with us, and well you usually only hang around our room and pretend your like dead to the world or something, so I figured you'd be like the perfect choice. At first all Rogue could do was stare the hyper valley girl, shocked that she would even consider asking her such an obviously stupid question. But, before Rogue could shoot her down in flames and smother her in gasoline, Mister Kurt Wagner comes up too her other side giving her no time to answer for herself, but instead answering for her. "Of course she'll go with us, she wouldn't want her big bro to suffer all alone now would you? Of course she wouldn't. Alright then, it's settled, lets drop our stuff off with Scott and Jean and get to the mall before its too late."  
  
Rogue was still in shock over what was going on to form any words from her mouth. If she could, things like "what the hell" and "I am going to kill you slowly and painfully" would be surfacing from her mouth. But sadly nothing would come as she was dragged from her place by the lockers, to Scott's car, and walking forward towards the mall.   
  
As Kitty and Kurt started talking about some pointless topic, Rogue could only think of ways to hide their bodies after she was done with them.  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
